1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to filtered extensions and, more particularly, to a combination shower arm and water filter that is movable to allow adjustment of a showerhead, while improving the quality of shower water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shower filters for use in conjunction with showerheads and filtered showerheads for use in showers are known. For example, filters are inserted at ends of shower arms, with showerheads then secured to the filters, or filtered shower heads are attached directly to the ends of the shower arms. However, because of the size of the filter and attached showerhead, and/or the filtered showerhead, they may extend too far into the shower area. Furthermore, the known filters and/or filtered showerheads add weight to the shower arm, which over time may cause problems. Additionally, the known filters and filtered showerheads are not easily adjustable, or are limited in how they may be adjusted. Such known filters and filtered showerheads also tend to be costly to manufacture and are not used by some persons because of their size or style. For example, the known filters and filtered showerheads do not always match person's aesthetic taste, and/or the overall decor of a bathroom or shower area. Finally, the known filters and filtered showerheads cannot be used with large, modern showerheads, such as the flower shaped or watering can type, and do not have an integrated feel or look when used with known shower arms.
Known shower filter and filtered showerhead assemblies are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,152,464, 5,300,224, 5,503,742, 6,016,977, 6,187,187, 6,214,224, 6,270,023, 6,325,930 and 6,537,455 to Farley. While the foregoing prior art devices provide improved filtration of hot water passing through them, they do not provide for a filtered shower arm that may be attached or secured between a water line and a showerhead that reduces cost and weight. The device of the present invention provides an integrated articulating shower arm and filter assembly that may be used with any type of showerhead, and which also avoids the need for a separate shower filter.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a less, cumbersome, easy-to-install and move, lower cost combination shower arm and water filter that overcomes known problems and can be manufactured in accordance with the present invention.